


Animarum (souls)

by VERSACHEN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idol Producer AU, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sad Bang Chan, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERSACHEN/pseuds/VERSACHEN
Summary: “You have my soul and I have yours.At this point, should I chooseyour love or my pride?”— A prologue of the future work "Red thread”coming soon.





	Animarum (souls)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work being uploaded here.  
I'm new and not that familiar with the whole atmosphere, but I hope you can enjoy reading this one-shot I wrote about Stray kids' leader: Bang Chan!

”A beautiful moon that shined brightly thanks to its own light.  
That's what you were, at least,  
for me.”

••

Eun Hye and Chan gently sat together in the bathtub, as she started filling it with warm water and he poured in an entire bottle of gel douche. The sweet scent of lavender slowly spread around the hotel's bathroom, soon heaping their lungs, the comfortable silence lulling them.

The blonde male decided to dim the lights down, while the ones of the tub turned on, shades of blue and purple magically appearing soon after. She smiled at the sudden change of atmosphere, leaning towards the end of the small space and grabbing one of the black roses his fans brought him.

The same moment he started speaking,  
the lady started breaking the plants petals, letting them float on the surface and, as expected, the other complained about it

«These roses actually cost a lot and you're wasting them, just like that...»

Chan said a bit of frustrated, sighing right after.

Eun Hye smirked at the boy, unbothered by his remark. So quickly giving up on her stubborn attitude, he grabbed her arm and drew her closer to himself — her back now resting on his chest. 

With his voice soothingly ringing in her ears, the female looked up at the ceiling, wondering what kind of wise words she was going to hear from him today.

Well yes, because everytime they met, Chan had something smart to say.  
Eun Hye learned a lot from him and to be honest she didn't think she have had enough, yet.

Maybe this was one of the reasons why the male was cherished by so many people. Maybe this is one of the motives who brought people to look up to him as an inspiration, a motivation.

Stays had such a good eye  
and they were blameless for this.

And just the fact that even she, who was diffident to his affection, had to admit it, made it more obvious.

Because as a woman who didn't want to talk about love, for love never talked about her, finding someone like Chan was a blessing, a serendipity.

He was her serendipity.

He taught her how to love and he taught her how to receive it, since as he himself once said that everyone deserved this type of feeling, wether it was the one of a lover, a family member or a friend.

From the artist, Eun Hye understood the importance of one's inner beauty and the art of hard work: if there was something the lady was grateful to Chan for, it was surely going to be the fact that thanks to him, she didn't give up on her dreams, on her hopes, on her life.

Funny how in a matter of months, she found herself in a relationship where complicity and knowledge were reigning undisturbed. It seemed unreal and unbelievable, even now.

Chan was unreal, ethereal.

A bright moon that could never be reached, for its light blinded whosoever tried to do so

and that was what made the female angry the most, as much as she tried, it was impossible to be like him. 

Perhaps he wasn't human?

The young woman laughed at the silly thought, which captured the male's vigilant attention

«Why are you laughing?  
I want to laugh too, with you.»

he gently asked, pouting

«Nothing, I just realized that I really grew up as a person thanks to you.  
But it's not like I did much in return.»

Eun Hye honestly replied sighing, as she rose her head once again, her neck resting on the guy's broad shoulders.

She slowly closed her eyes, the heartbeat of her lover sweetly pulsing against her bare back.  
She swore she could stay in that position for ever, without worrying about the mess the world out there meanwhile became, without worrying about the uncertain surprises of the future.

By the moment Chan started speaking, the lady adverted her ears — ready to listen

«Actually... You thought me how to appreciate myself, how to rely on others.

With you I'm not too harsh on myself anymore. I know my limits, my weaknesses.

It's not true that you didn't help me.»

the male briefly confessed, chuckling.

Silence.

At least this was what dwelled in the bathroom, right after. But in their minds... Oh, their minds were blown out by a savage chaos, loud and destructive.

A selfish tornado, which passed by just to scatter all their feelings, their emotions which caused them to fall to pieces in the presence of each other.

The sound of the voice of one was enough to knock the other out, the touch, the breath, the pulse,  
everything was good enough to surround the couple with an incomparable bliss, that only they could feel.

A state of mind untouchable by who wasn't worthy enough, by who was not as pure, not as sincere.

No one spoke for the next ten minutes: maybe because they enjoyed the peace embracing them in that moment, or maybe simply because none of the two had the courage to break the strong aura they themselves emitted together.

Exposing each other's feelings was hard,  
but accepting them was even harder.

Their relationship started in a joking way, it wasn't even expected to reach this far — yet, after months of secret dates and threads of white lies, Eun Hye and Chan were here, proud and in love

and since those months didn't want to go wasted, as always, Chan would ask his fatal question to which the female never really found a decent reply.

But the time flew faster and faster, the days went by becoming weeks and then months.

The singer needed an answer to his troubling questions and he needed it now.

«Listen Eun Hye...»

The artist started off his speech saying

«No, Chris. I know where this is going.  
You are the one, who should listen to me now.»

Eun Hye interrupted him saying, as she rose up from his chest and finally found the courage to face him.

Her eyes solemnly travelled from the rough features of the male's face, to the deepest and most hidden details of his figure.

She mentally traced the lines and the circles that made the beautiful man, she was and she's still head over heels for — wondering how marvellous could a human being be.

She loved him with all her heart, mind, body and soul, but something...  
So many things stopped her from completely loosing herself to this man's love, yet she didn't know why those issues seem to overtake her feelings for him.

Because after all

«You have my soul and I have yours.  
At this point, should I choose  
your love or my pride?»


End file.
